All the Small Things
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: Reto para la comunidad 10pairings. .:Terminado:.
1. Cosas Maravillosas

Mi inspiración para Middle of Nowhere, murió...  
Así que decidí empezar con algo nuevo, esto es un reto de la comunidad de livejournal llamada 10pairings, pueden visitar mi livejournal para conocer más de ello, (la dirección está en mi profile).

Mi primer pairing es Ichigo/Rukia. Más adelante vendrán crack!pairings y otras cosas locas...

Por ahora, disfrutenlo; agradezco reviews...

* * *

**Título:** Cosas Maravillosas  
**Personajes: ** Ichigo, Rukia  
**Cantidad de palabras: **382  
**Nota:** Posteado en 10pairings

_**Disclaimer:** "Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen; le pertenecen a Kubo Tite-sama"_

___

* * *

_

— Ya sabes, si quieres, podemos… Tú sabes—le dijo la pelinegra sentándose en la cama, inocentemente. Ichigo no respondió, es más, no se inmutó ante la insinuación de su compañera, la tarea es más importante. Mucho más importante.

Por supuesto, la pequeña shinigami no se rendía tan fácilmente, insistió en insistió, lamentablemente, lo único que consiguió de su pareja fue un beso, largo e intenso, como a ella le gustaba; pero no lo que ella quería. Al separarse de él, se acostó en la cama, se volvió a levantar, luego de volvió a acostar. Ichigo la miraba, extrañado.

— ¿Estás bien, Rukia? — le preguntó, ella asintió, no muy convencida de ello. El pelinaranja levantó una ceja, mientras sus ojos seguían su pequeño cuerpo que salía de la habitación, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo no andaba bien; suponía; (probablemente sin equivocarse); que tenía que ver con sus recientes palabras, y con el comentario hecho por Keigo del día anterior; Ichigo no lo recordaba textualmente, pero si estaba seguro que tenía que ver con sexo; y Keigo, la perversión y la inocencia de Rukia no eran una buena combinación; en conclusión el hiperactivo amigo de Ichigo, le había comentado a Rukia bastantes "cosas maravillosas que dos adolescentes podían hacer juntos", que no traería problemas porque "ambos ya eran mayores de edad", que a veces hay que "hacerle caso al mandato de las hormonas"; no era necesario recordar la curiosidad de Rukia ante todas las cosas nuevas, el sexo, contaba como una de ellas.

Pero Ichigo, se tomaba sus compromisos en serio. Especialmente con Rukia; después de todo lo vivido con ella, había adquirido un compromiso de protegerla, cuidarla y respetarla; este último era la razón por la cual contenía todos sus impulsos hormonales, tragando saliva e ignorándola, o al menos haciendo todo lo posible por ignorarla.

Tendría que ser paciente, sin importar lo que su cuerpo le pidiera. Ya había tomado la decisión, no podía, ni quería cambiar de opinión.

No contaba con que Rukia fuera lo suficientemente astuta como para saber la única manera de cambiarla de opinión. Y efectivamente, funcionó, Ichigo olvidó todo lo que había acabado de pensar cuando vio que Rukia se había puesto de nuevo ese disfraz de diablesa que había usado en Halloween años atrás.


	2. The Star of the Stray Dog

Gracias a **Chappy Rukia x3 **y a **Xiwi **por sus reviews, ahora vamos por el siguiente shot.  
Esta vez, con Renji...

**

* * *

Título:** The Star of the Stray Dog  
**Personajes: **Rukia, Renji  
**Cantidad de palabras: **814  
**Nota:** Posteado en 10pairings

_**Disclaimer:** "Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen; le pertenecen a Kubo Tite-sama"_

_

* * *

_

Su vida estaba en las calles de aquel distrito del Rukongai; allí había aprendido a luchar, sobrevivir, a querer y a odiar. Había comprendido, no sin dolor, el valor de la amistad y la lealtad, arriesgarlo todo por algo que quizás parezca nada. Algunas veces, sentía que había aprendido a ver y sentir, pero guardárselo todo para sí mismo, solo porque así le parecía mejor.

De apariencia tosca, comportamiento rebelde y pelo de un color rojo bastante llamativo, el chico solía ser despreciado por muchos y querido por unos cuantos; cosa a la que él le restaba importancia, sin embargo, podía pasarse días reflexionando sobre ello. Aún en medio de sus compañeros de juegos y travesuras, era común que llegara a su cabeza uno que otro tema sobre el que se le ocurría filosofar; de repente enfocaba sus ojos en el vacío, preguntándose la razón de su existencia, porque estaba ahí y no en otro lugar. Trataba de definirse a sí mismo, buscando a su alrededor algo o alguien, con el cual identificarse o como mínimo, compararse; halló muy difícil el pensar sobre esto durante un largo tiempo, pues entre juegos y risas, olvidaba todos sus pensamientos existencialistas y simplemente cerraba sus ojos, recostado sobre la hierba, dejaba que el viento soplase y el calor del sol entibiase su cuerpo; prefería no pensar absolutamente nada, a pensar demasiado.

Cuando definitivamente decidió dejar aquello a lo que él llamaba "estupideces" atrás; la pequeña Rukia se unió a su grupo de amigos; ella era una chica menuda, pelinegra y de piel blanca; de temperamento fuerte; no era una tonta, como muchas de las chicas con las que Renji se había topado, y era increíble. Sumamente increíble. Se había descubierto a si mismo observándola fijamente, captando sus movimientos, memorizándolos sin querer. Concentrándose más que nunca. Registrando en cámara lenta cada segundo que pasaba a su lado, a veces sintiendo envidia; otras, algo parecido al cariño.

De pronto, parecía como si su mundo girase entorno a ella; se sentía tranquilo a su lado, sabía que no era el único, por supuesto; todos sus amigos parecían calmarse al lado de Rukia; pero para él era diferente; no sabía en qué sentido, pero lo era. Estando a su alrededor, Renji comprendió que ella no pertenecía a ese lugar donde la vida no valía nada; se podía matar por un pedazo de pan y siempre se corría el riesgo de ser asesinado o robado; confirmó su idea cuando la vio de pie junto a Byakuya Kuchiki: elegante, seria, casi melancólica; é_se_ era el lugar de Rukia, al fin, después de mucho sufrimiento y dolor, ella había encontrado su sitio. Renji se alegraba sinceramente por ella. Luego, todo volvía lentamente a su lugar, y Renji se preguntaba de nuevo, que pasaba con él.

¿Dónde estaba la identidad que tiempo atrás había buscado?

Encontró su respuesta una noche, mientras observaba el cielo despejado; sus ojos se encontraron con una estrella; y al parecer, no muy lejos de allí, otros ojos se fijaron en lo mismo, el dueño de estos ojos empezó a ladrar; Renji lo escuchó y recordó que alguien le había dicho que los perros le ladraban a las estrellas por que no podían alcanzarlas; aún en su máximo esplendor, la estrella seguía estando muy lejos y el perro le seguía ladrando, con la esperanza de poder bajar esa estrella y tener su luz para él, abrigarla con su calor y protegerla de todo peligro. Lo que no sabía el perro, era que, en su lejana inmensidad, la estrella estaba segura, alejada de todo peligro, iluminando sus solitarias noches, observaba al perro desde su palacio celestial, sabía que él la miraba, que le dedicaba sus ladridos a ella, como cantándole una canción; y ella le agradecía; porque la tomaba en cuenta, porque al menos un habitante de este mundo miraba al cielo, y advertía que ella estaba ahí; sin embargo, ignoraba los verdaderos deseos del perro, y seguía en lo suyo: Brillar cada noche con luz propia.

Renji se sentía como ese perro, mirando a su estrella cada día que pasaba; ella, indiferente a sus pensamientos, se refugiaba en un palacio resguardado por un poderoso personaje, tan cerca, pero tan lejos… Él _quería_ protegerla, cuidarla, tener su luz para él, admirar su belleza cada segundo y expresárselo con una palabra, una caricia o quizás un beso.

Pero lo único que podía hacer era mirar. Mirar como la estrella que jamás había llegado a tener en sus manos se escapaba lentamente, flotando sin perder su intensidad. Aún la veía, aún la sentía cerca, pero no podía alcanzarla, no podía tocarla; una vez estuvo fuera de su alcance el comprendió que sus minutos se convertían en segundos; el tiempo acabaría y él tendría que conformarse con seguirle ladrando a su estrella.

La habría perdido.  
_"No, no se puede perder lo que jamás se tuvo"_


	3. Nadie lo entiende

Como siempre, gracias por sus reviews... (**Saya Kuchiki, Chappy Rukia x3**)  
Vamos con el siguiente one-shot **  


* * *

  
Título:** Nadie lo Entiende  
**Personajes: **Rukia, Kaien (recuerdos/menciones del personaje)  
**Cantidad de palabras: **892  
**Nota:** Posteado en 10pairings

_**Disclaimer:** "Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen; le pertenecen a Kubo Tite-sensei"_

* * *

Nadie lo entendía.  
No era algo tan simple como "No te culpes, Kuchiki", "Él ya no era Kaien"; nada de eso le importaba, porque nadie entendía como ella se sentía, aunque pretendieran que lo hacían, no era así.

Solo ella sabía lo que pasaba por su propia mente, el dolor en su corazón al recordar los últimos momentos de su mentor y pensar de nuevo en la impotencia que sentía al verlo luchar solo; por honor o por lo que fuera, no le parecía demasiado justo, ella quería estar allí, luchando a su lado, ella podría haberlo hecho, entonces él seguiría vivo, y quizás, (solo quizás), tendría una oportunidad con él, una oportunidad para reconciliarlo por su amor perdido, una oportunidad para tenerlo cerca, una oportunidad para compartir con él esos pensamientos que llevaba atascados en su mente.

Pero esos pensamientos se quedaron así: atascados. Y ella tenía que vivir con esa carga, y nadie lo entendía, absolutamente nadie comprendía y mucho menos compartía sus sentimientos, ni el dolor de su alma, ni lo oscuro de sus pensamientos al imaginar que hubiese sido, si en vez de Kaien, hubiese sido ella, ¿Él también la habría matado?. Rukia suponía que para él no hubiese sido una decisión tan difícil de tomar, tanto como lo fue para ella; después de todo, para Kaien, Rukia solo era su discípula; no es como si matarla fuese una decisión muy difícil de tomar.

Para ella, la situación se había presentado de una forma radicalmente distinta; era Kaien la persona que caminaba decidida hacia su posible final, era Kaien la persona que se enfrentaba a aquel monstruo que le había quitado lo que más había querido, era Kaien quien había sido poseído por el monstruo y era Kaien a quien ella había asesinado. ¿Es que nadie podía entenderlo? ¿Nadie podía culparla a _ella _en vez de culpar al monstruo? Todo sería mejor si ella no tuviera que soportar esa carga en silencio, si los demás le dieran miradas desaprobatorias e incluso hubiesen insistido en condenarla a muerte por haber asesinado a su teniente. Sí, todo sería más fácil así.

Pero, no era de esa manera, incluso a veces sentía otra clase de miradas sobre ella, no aquella que la culpaban de su muerte, sino aquellas que parecían conocer más allá de lo que ella pensaba, aquellas que parecían escarbar en lo más profundo de su cabeza; descubriendo hasta su más íntimo secreto. Todas miradas parecían saber lo que ella con tanto esfuerzo intentaba ocultar: sus sentimientos.

Era esto lo que hacía que doliera más, aunque todos parecían saberlo, nadie parecía entenderlo. Lo importante que era Kaien para ella, por muchas cosas, pero sobretodo, porque sentía hacia él un gran afecto; hasta tenía que admitir, que Kaien le gustaba, si, le gustaba, ¿Y qué? Estaba casado, pero ella lo quería, lo observaba de lejos, sonriendo, cruzando sus dedos detrás de su cabeza; él se sentía observado, levantaba sus ojos y la miraba a ella. Rukia no sabía qué hacer, solo desviar sus ojos, y darse cuenta que los ojos azules de Kaien estaban clavados en su mente, _él_ estaba clavado en su mente, y ella no podía sacarlo de allí. Ella lo quería. Y cada vez que no estaba cerca extrañaba la calidez de su cuerpo, la seguridad que su presencia le daba.

Era extraño para ella sentirse así y era aún más extraño pensar que todos los que la rodeaban conocían sus sentimientos; pero que, a pesar de ello; no entendían. Es más, si se ponía a pensar, ni siquiera ella misma entendía ese sentimiento irracional que Kaien había despertado en ella; no entendía porque a veces se despertaba en medio de la noche presa de una increíble agitación, solo porque había soñado que él había muerto… Que ella lo había matado. La desesperación se apoderaba de ella entonces, era imposible que semejante barbaridad pudiese ocurrir, ella no podía hacer algo como eso; quería tener a Kaien a su lado todo el tiempo, quería ver su sonrisa a diario, no tenía motivos para matarlo. No estaba tan loca.

Sus pesadillas continuaron, sus angustias no se detuvieron, su amor por su teniente no disminuyó; sino que pareció fortalecerse con el paso del tiempo. Cuando la vida de su teniente terminó en sus propias manos, no pudo hacer menos que sentir terror, no solo por haberlo perdido, sino porque la peor parte de su dolor empezaba, primero, como un pequeño sonido en la distancia, un susurro; luego un grito:

_"¡¿Por qué lo hiciste Kuchiki?"_

_"¡¿POR QUÉ?"_

Y sus ojos aparecían en la oscuridad de sus pesadillas, recriminándole sus acciones, recordándole el peso de aquella carga de la que era imposible deshacerse, quebrantando su voluntad; trayendo distintos recuerdos a su mente; torturándola, haciéndola sentir perdida, desesperada. Rukia miraba a su alrededor y estaba segura que, nadie entre todas aquellas personas entendía por lo que ella pasaba, al fin y al cabo, ninguno había matado a su persona amada.

Al final del día, acostumbrada ya a su continuo desespero y noches de insomnio, (o pesadillas en muchos casos); Rukia se preguntaba muchas cosas acerca de la muerte de Kaien, pero, en una de esas tantas noches, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a otro lugar, a donde jamás se había aventurado.

_"¿Qué habría pasado si Kaien siguiera vivo y su esposa, no?"_

Ésta era la pregunta cuya respuesta Rukia casi alcanzaba a imaginar.


	4. Fisuras

**Título:** Fisuras  
**Personajes:**Rukia Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki  
**Cantidad de palabras:**456  
**Nota:** Posteado en 10pairings

_**Disclaimer:**__"Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen; le pertenecen a Kubo-sensei"  
_

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki había escuchado de labios de su difunta esposa cierta frase que lo había hecho estremecerse, una verdad que obviamente él no esperaba: Hisana tenía una hermana pequeña, que había dejado en el Rukongai, distrito 78, quizá; ella no lo recordaba claramente. Habían pasado quien sabe cuántos años desde que la había encontrado, ahora Rukia vivía en la mansión Kuchiki, lamentablemente, ignorando ese secreto que rondaba las mentes de los habitantes de la mansión y rondaba amenazante por los pasillos; acercándose silenciosa a los oídos de Rukia, alejándose en seguida, quizás por miedo, quizás por placer de saberla ignorante.

Y a pesar de no demostrarlo, Byakuya había empezado a sentir una cierta cercanía hacia esa chica; muchas veces detenía su mirada sobre ella, y deseaba que no sucediese lo mismo que a Hisana, no quería que el destino le quitara la única compañía que tenía, cuyo silencio a veces agradecía, pues no se concentraba en llamas su atención con atenciones estúpidas, simplemente estaba allí y él poco a poco se daba cuenta del apego que sentía a su compañía y, por supuesto, lo inevitable que era compararla con Hisana, era lógico, pues era su hermana; ambas tenían un porte elegante, encajaban perfectamente en el ambiente de la mansión; sus pieles eran blancas, el cabello oscuro y los ojos violáceos, —¿o azulados?—; ambas eran hermosas, llenas de misterios e incógnitas, tenían algo casi magnético, que te atraía, te obligaba a quedarte mirando, pero al mismo tiempo, te advertía del peligro de tocar, de cometer un error, de desviarte de tu camino.

A lo largo de los años, Byakuya había aprendido a ver a Rukia de una forma diferente a la que veía a Hisana, aunque consideraba que su hermana pequeña poseía todos esos dotes que le habían atraído de su ahora difunta esposa; algo en Rukia lo impulsaba a solo verla como su hermana. Tal vez fuera su pequeño tamaño o tal vez fuera otra cosa imperceptible a sus sentidos; en cualquier caso, Byakuya solo sabía que esa chica que observaba entrenar era la herencia de Hisana en este mundo; una chica que bajo su mirada triste y distante, guardaba un gran corazón y una admirable fortaleza, un alma capaz de cargar con cualquier peso sin derrumbarse por completo, ocultando las fisuras de su corazón de ésa manera que sólo los Kuchiki conocían, de esa manera que Byakuya comprendía a la perfección.

El líder de la familia Kuchiki agradecía tener a Rukia a su lado, pues aunque fuese con su tímido pero firme "nii-sama" o con su silenciosa presencia, le había ayudado a Byakuya a comprenderla importancia de la familia, y aún más, le había ayudado a curar lentamente las fisuras de su propio corazón


	5. Reflejo

**Título:** Reflejo  
**Personajes:**Rukia Kuchiki, Shuuhei Hisagi  
**Cantidad de palabras:**938  
**Nota:** Posteado en 10pairings

_**Disclaimer:**__"Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen; le pertenecen a Kubo-sensei"  
_

* * *

Rukia atravesó lentamente los pasillos del cuartel general de la Cuarta División, estaba allí por recomendación de su capitán, para que curaran sus heridas. "Algo curioso", pensaba ella, pues sus heridas no estaban en su cuerpo, sino en su corazón.

Él recién nombrado teniente de la Novena División, también se encontraba allí; pero no por sus heridas; él estaba entregando el número correspondiente de la revista mensual; cuando la vio, sus ojos la siguieron, detallando la expresión en sus ojos y deteniendo su observación en la sangre de sus brazos. No le costó mucho concluir que no era de ella, tampoco le costó reconocer la expresión en sus ojos, ver reflejado en su rostro esa misma mirada que tenía él cuando había perdido a sus compañeros, cuando se sintió débil y cobarde.

—Gracias, teniente —, le dijo la capitana de la Cuarta.  
—Ah, sí —, él volvió su mirada a ella, sonrió levemente y se respondió a su despedida; vio su espalda alejarse a través del pasillo y volvió luego su mirada a la shinigami que acababa de llegar, estaba sentada en una camilla, dentro de una de las habitaciones; alguien le hablaba, pero ella no prestaba atención a lo que le decían, quién la atendía, la hizo acostarse en la camilla, le dio unas cuantas instrucciones más, y salió.

Hisagi dudó unos instantes, luego entró a la habitación, desde que la había visto, muchas cosas habían pasado por su cabeza, entre ellas el recuerdo de su propia experiencia, y el deseo de ayudar a esa chica, de no querer verla sufrir, ni pasar por lo mismo que él había tenido que pasar. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, solo sentía que era su deber, a pesar de no conocerla muy bien, sentía que era importante ofrecerle su apoyo, dejar que ella se descargara en él, ya que aparentemente no tenía a nadie más.

Sin embargo, cuando traspasó el umbral de la puerta y recibió de ella una fría y penetrante mirada, su mente quedó en blanco, sus ojos fijos en el rostro de ella, sus pies pegados al suelo y un escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral.

Fue ella la primera en hablar:

—¿Eres miembro de la División? —. A pesar de las circunstancias, su voz sonó amable, un poco fuerte, pero amable.  
—No. Soy el teniente de la Novena División —, notó que ella se agitó un poco al escuchar la palabra "teniente" —Hisagi Shuuhei  
—Si no eres de la Cuarta División, ¿Qué haces acá?  
—Nada —, respondió después de una pausa—Lo siento, me voy.

Y así lo hizo, Rukia se preguntaba que quería, se había dado cuenta que parecía tener la intención de hablar con ella. Tal vez hubiese sido un poco agresiva con él.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que cayó en un profundo sueño, fue entonces cuando Hisagi, —que había estado esperando ese momento—, entró de nuevo en la habitación.

Se dio cuenta que la shinigami tiritaba un poco, acomodó las cobijas sobre los hombros de la chica, fue entonces cuando notó su respiración agitada y sus labios moviéndose a un ritmo acelerado; Hisagi se acercó para escuchar:

—Kaien-dono —, decía ella, una mano apretaba fuertemente la sábana debajo de su cuerpo—¡Kaien-dono! Está jugando, ¿Verdad? ¿Dónde se esconde? ¡Dígame, Kaien-dono! Voy a… Kaien-dono… Por favor —. Una lágrima rodó por sus ojos, debido a la gravedad, humedeciendo la almohada. Pronunció su nombre de nuevo, rogándole que no se escondiese, insistiendo que esa clase de juegos no eran graciosos, recordándole que tenían que entrenar, anunciándole una nueva danza de Sode no Shirayuki que tenía que mostrarle…

…Apretó sus dientes

—¡Kaien-dono! ¿Dónde está? —. Rukia se levantó precipitadamente, dándole un cabezazo a Hisagi en el proceso; el teniente se recuperó bastante rápido y se volvió hacia ella.

—Kaien-dono —, le dijo la chica, mirándolo con expresión aliviada; suspiró y se levantó. Hisagi quiso decir algo, pero se contuvo al escuchar los sollozos de Rukia—Kaien-dono. Sabía que estaba vivo…—. Dirigió sus pasos sin seguro al teniente que en su alucinación veía como al de su División, y lo abrazó, igualmente insegura; sin dejar de llorar y regañarlo por haberle jugado semejante broma.

—Ku… Kuchiki-san —, murmuró él; Rukia levantó la mirada, Kaien-dono jamás la llamaría "Kuchiki-san", solo "Kuchiki".  
—Tú…—. Parpadeó algunas veces; se separó de él, sin mirarlo—¿Qué haces acá?  
—Es que…  
—Perdón por… Eso—. Rukia se refería al abrazo.  
—Ya me voy —, anunció el teniente de la Novena; ella asintió, viéndolo cruzar la puerta por segunda vez.

Las pesadillas continuaban, el dolor no desaparecía; Rukia a veces alucinaba con que su teniente y mentor estaba vivo; una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.  
Otras veces, se la pasaba horas y horas sola, en el jardín de su casa o en cualquier otro lugar, pensando que simplemente se había ido, que algún día volvería, que estaría de nuevo allí.

Sin embargo, la realidad chocaba con su ilusión cuando caía en la cuenta que él no volvería, que_había_ sido su culpa, que aún no creía en los sucesos recientes; quería pellizcar su brazo y despertar, verlo de nuevo y liberarse de sus pesadillas. Simplemente quería verlo de nuevo, dejar de culparse por todo.

Y Hisagi lo entendía y sentía que debía ayudarla. Ella lo supo cuando lo vio a lo lejos, y a pesar de la distancia, vio en sus ojos esa misma expresión que tenía ella ahora: la culpabilidad, la tristeza de haber perdido a un compañero, a alguien importante, el sentimiento de ese instante de impotencia. Ese instante en que se sentía completamente débil. Débil y cobarde.


	6. Sueños

**Título:** Sueños  
**Personajes:**Rukia Kuchiki, Inoue Orihime  
**Cantidad de palabras: **408  
**Nota:** Posteado en 10pairings

_**Disclaimer:**__"Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen; le pertenecen a Kubo-sensei"  
_

* * *

Orihime y Rukia eran muy distintas.

Empezando por las características físicas, que eran más notables en la primera, que en la segunda; y el color del cabello, más vistoso en la primera que en la segunda. En cuanto a sus formas de ser, también tendían a ser muy distintas: Rukia era fuerte e independiente, Orihime, ya fuera por falta de confianza en sí misma o por miedo, no actuaba vienen una situación de peligro.

Una de las pocas cosas que tenían en común tenía nombre: Kurosaki Ichigo. Orihime estaba enamorada de él, lo cual era obvio, (menos para el mismo Ichigo), y Rukia también, solo resultaba evidente para Orihime.

Y fue este sentimiento por el sustituto lo que las llevó a pasar toda una tarde y parte de la noche "ahogando sus penas en alcohol", mientras hablaban de lo que era y podría ser.  
Quizás fue el desesperado "Kuchiki-san", de Orihime o la mirada seria y nostálgica de Rukia; lo que las llevó a acercarse a centímetros la una de la otra, y cerrar esta distancia con un beso, que solo fue interrumpido una vez cuando la chica humana pronunció el nombre de la shinigami, rodeando su pequeña cintura con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia sí misma, y dejándose caer en el sofá donde estaban. Fue allí donde Orihime sintió la delgada y blanca mano de Rukia en su cuerpo, y quiso tenerla más cerca, sin ropa que interrumpiese el camino, se movió para indicarle a Rukia lo que quería y ella lo entendió…

…Ichigo se despertó, sobresaltado, miró a su alrededor, tratando de controlar su respiración. Rukia estaba concentrada dibujando; miró bajo las cobijas que lo cubrían, tenía su pijama puesto; a su lado, un vaso de agua, en su frente, una toalla húmeda, pero, al parecer, su frente no era lo único húmedo.

Rukia se dio cuenta que había despertado:  
—¿Cómo te sientes? —, le preguntó  
—Mejor… Creo…—, respondió Ichigo; las imágenes de su sueño daban vueltas en su cabeza, le gustaría saber en que acababa—¡No! —, exclamó, sacudiendo su cabeza.  
—¿Qué pasa? —, volvió a preguntar Rukia, extrañada  
—Nada —. Ichigo trató de ocultar su sonrojo.  
—Inoue-san dijo que vendría a visitarte hoy —, le comentó Rukia, ignorando lo que acababa de hacer. —Compórtate.  
Ichigo volteó la cabeza hacia la ventana, maldiciendo a Rukia. Algo dentro de sí aún insistía en querer saber el final de aquello, después de todo, sólo era un sueño.


	7. Silencio

**Título:** Silencio  
**Personajes:**Rukia Kuchiki, Izuru Kira  
**Cantidad de palabras:**170  
**Nota:** Posteado en 10pairings

_**Disclaimer:**__"Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen; le pertenecen a Kubo-sensei"  
_

* * *

Rukia no solía hablar mucho, no porque se creyera demasiado importante, más bien era por que para ella era un poco complicado entablar una amistad en situaciones "normales", a uno de sus amigos lo había conocido al cederle sus poderes, a otro en la extrema peligrosidad del Rukongai.

Al callado teniente de la Tercera División, no lo conocía muy bien; pero pensaba que en cierto modo se parecía a ella por su expresión de tristeza, por su andar casi errante.

Pero no se decidió a intercambiar palabras con él, hasta que un día, ambos quedaron encerrados en la oficina de la Tercera División.

—Kuchiki-san —, murmuró él, buscando algo que decir.  
—Kira—, respondió Rukia, dudosa— ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
—Mis heridas han mejorado un poco. ¿Y tú?  
—Estoy bien. Mejor de lo que esperaba—. Rukia comprendió que ninguno de los dos se refería sólo a las heridas físicas.

Horas más tarde, Renji los encontraba pacíficamente dormidos, ella en el sofá, él en la cómoda silla que había acercado previamente.


	8. Recuerdo

**Título:** Recuerdo  
**Personajes:**Rukia Kuchiki, Ashido Kanō  
**Cantidad de palabras:**455  
**Nota:** Posteado en 10pairings

_**Disclaimer:**__"Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen; le pertenecen a Kubo-sensei"  
_

* * *

Era la primera vez en días que dormía tan profundamente y era esa la primera vez en muchos años que no tenía pesadillas.  
Al menos, eso creía…  
Esa noche, en su sueño, caminaba por un bosque; buscaba a Chad, a Ishida, a Renji; buscaba a Ichigo. Gritaba sus nombres tratando de obtener una respuesta, sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta que este era un esfuerzo que no traería fruto alguno, cuando gritaba, solo escuchaba una gran cantidad de caóticos rugidos. Más adelante, divisó lo que creyó era una cabeza con cabello naranja, gritó el nombre de la única persona que conocía con ese color de cabello; con desesperación, notó que ningún sonido brotaba de su garganta y lo cabeza naranja, pronto se convirtió en una mancha, que resultó ser un reflejo de la luz.

Siguió caminando por lo que le pareció una senda interminable, escuchando los ruidos a su alrededor, su mirada alerta, precavida, pendiente, preparada para enfrentar cualquier peligro. Sus ojos se detuvieron en una sombra que aparentemente llevaba un largo rato en un lado del camino, unos cuantos pasos más delante de ella.  
De alguna manera, Rukia se dio cuenta de que lo conocía, en alguna parte lo había visto. ¿En la Sociedad de Almas, tal vez? ¿O quizás en el mundo humano?, no. No era ninguno de esos lugares, pero ella estaba completamente segura que lo había visto antes en alguna parte y en alguna circunstancia, ¿Cuál? Ésa era la pregunta que necesitaba responder.

Una nueva luz que entraba por algún agujero, le permitió distinguir ciertos detalles, con un poco de esfuerzo, sus ojos lograron identificar algo parecido a un abrigo que lo cubría y una máscara que cubría parte de su cabeza y, por supuesto, su rostro; el abrigo estaba decorado en ambos lados con máscaras similares, poco fáciles de identificar con tan poca luz; pero, poco a poco Rukia llegó a la conclusión de que se trataba de máscaras de Hollow.

De repente, la invadió una extraña necesidad de ver el rostro de su silencioso guía, conocer cómo eran sus facciones, el color de su piel y la textura de su cabello; y al tiempo que estiraba su mano derecha para tocar su hombro, encontró su voz, ésa que le parecía haber perdido hacia una eternidad; y empezó a pronunciar el nombre que acababa de llegar a su cabeza:

— Ashi… —. No alanzó a terminar, pues cayó en un abismo profundo, no veía el final y no podía hacer nada para evitar su inminente caída, el abismo no parecía tener fin, el vacío llenaba su estómago y su cabeza de innumerables sensaciones…

… Rukia finalmente abrió los ojos, asustada, preocupada.  
Ya no recordaba el nombre que había empezado a decir.


	9. Dibujos

**Título:** Dibujos  
**Personajes:**Rukia Kuchiki, Homura (De la película _Fade to Black_)  
**Cantidad de palabras: **385  
**Nota:** Posteado en 10pairings

_**Disclaimer:**__"Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen; le pertenecen a Kubo-sensei"  
_

* * *

A veces, cuando estaba sola, escuchaba una voz. Cuando caminaba por los pasillos de la gigantesca mansión le parecía ver una silueta y escuchar una traviesa risa. Le había preguntado acerca de los ruidos, solo recibió una extraña mirada de su parte y una corta explicación: "No sé nada de eso".

Una mañana, en uno de sus cuadernos, encontró un dibujo, que sabía no había hecho ella, Rukia conocía sus propios trazos, su mente divagó tratando de encontrar los posibles autores del dibujo ¿Ichigo, tal vez? No, se dijo enseguida, él no haría esos dibujos, no le agradaban demasiado. ¿Su hermano? No, él no entraba jamás a su habitación, mucho menos de noche, mientras ella dormía. Renji tampoco podía haber sido, sus habilidades artísticas eran nulas. Entonces, ¿Quién?

Durante todo el día y parte de la noche las dudas invadieron su cabeza, hasta que al final, cayó dormida. En medio del sopor, escuchó una risa, _ésa_ risa; enseguida abrió los ojos y la vio allí, sentada, dándole la espalda, concentrada en el cuaderno de dibujos. Sigilosamente, Rukia se acercó a ella, sin embargo, la desconocida notó su presencia y salió disparada. La shinigami no se molestó en seguirla, se quedó clavada en su sitio, observando el cuaderno; en esta oportunidad el dibujo representaba a alguien que le pareció muy familiar: Ropas desgastadas, cabello amarillo, con un mechón rojo. Ella la conocía, la conocía de alguna parte…

De pronto, sintió la necesidad de respirar aire fresco y salió a dar un paseo, tratando de determinar de dónde conocía a esa persona, por qué esa figura le resultaba tan familiar. Sus pasos la llevaron a un sitio solitario y oscuro. En medio de aquella soledad, escuchó un ruido, su mano se deslizó hacia su espada, consciente de que estaba en peligro. Pero antes de poder hacer algo, perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando abrió los ojos, la figura que representaba el dibujo estaba al frente suyo, aún no recordaba su nombre; solo sabía que la había visto antes, y una sensación cercana al cariño fue creciendo dentro de ella. Ante la desconocida sensación, Rukia no supo cómo responder, después de todo, no la conocía. A pesar de todo, la chica pareció reconocerla, porque una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y se lanzó a abrazarla, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas:

—¡Rukia-chan!


	10. No otra vez

**Título:** No otra vez  
**Personajes: **Rukia Kuchiki, Sode no Shirayuki  
**Cantidad de palabras:**711  
**Nota:** Posteado en 10pairings (Comunidad en LiveJournal)

_**Disclaimer:**__"Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen; le pertenecen a Kubo-sensei"_

El reciente nombramiento de Rukia como teniente no había sido demasiado ceremonioso. No hubo mucho ruido, ni anuncios; excepto por Sentarō y Kiyone, quienes se encargaron de hacer todo el ruido que la Sociedad de Almas no podía hacer.

Al fin, la shinigami logró escabullirse de sus dos compañeros que intentaban hacerla beber hasta que "no pudiera sostenerse en pie", todo porque aquel era un acontecimiento que ello habían esperando desde hace años y no se iba a repetir jamás. Después de mucho caminar, llegó al campo de entrenamiento de su división, descendió y se sentó en el centro. Con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de decidida concentración en el rostro, dejó que el silencio la rodeara e incluso se adentrara en ella, mientras un único pensamiento ocupaba su mente: Sode no Shirayuki.

Era su zanpakuto la única a quien Rukia quería ver. No solo por la extraña sensación que la espada venía transmitiéndole desde hacía unos días, sino también porque quería alguien con quien estar que no resultara escandaloso ni molesto. Y no era que odiase a Sentarō y Kiyone, sabía que sus intenciones eran buenas, pero esos últimos meses todos había sucedido con una rapidez extraordinaria y a ella le estaba costando comprenderlo. ¿A quién no? La tristeza, la nostalgia, el sentimiento de derrota aunque la victoria fuera plenamente evidente… Todo ello era casi palpable en sus compañeros y Rukia no se sentía bien. Todo ello le producía ganas de gritar e incluso de ponerse a golpear las paredes. No debía haber sido así, pensaba. ¿Pero de que otra manera debía haber sido?

Una calmada voz femenina que pronunciaba su nombre la sacó de sus pensamientos, lo cual ella agradeció, porque sentía la histeria llegar.

— Rukia-sama—, pronunció por segunda vez el espíritu proveniente de la espada— ¿Qué sucede? 

Rukia no supo que responder. Esperaba que precisamente ella, el espíritu proveniente de su zanpakuto y que, por añadidura también provenía de su mismo corazón; le ayudara a comprenderlo, a calmarse, a entender y continuar. Al parecer, el espíritu comprendió, porque asintió y suspiró, como si ya hubiese visto venir aquello.

— Rukia-sama. Sé lo que está pensando. Se lo que has pensado estaos días y lo que has pensado durante tantos años que hemos estado juntas… —. Se detuvo al ver resbalar una lágrima por la mejilla de la shinigami. Se agachó, tratando de mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Qué va a pasar?—, le preguntó Rukia, después de un largo silencio.  
— No sé. Pero sea lo que sea, usted va a tener que actuar con el temple propio de un miembro del Gotei 13… Con el temple propio de un iteniente/i del Gotei 13. No se puede derrumbar a la más mínima oportunidad. No otra vez.

Rukia se estremeció ante la mención del doloroso recuerdo de la muerte de su mentor, sin embargo, asintió. Durante todos esos días se había sentido completamente incapaz de asumir semejante cargo, especialmente porque había sido Kaien su previo ocupante. El Kaien a quien tanto había admirado, respetado y querido. Ese Kaien a quien solo vio reír y jamás llorar. Ese Kaien que tanto se parecía a Ichigo…

De nuevo, fue Sode no Shirayuki la que la salvó de hundirse en su espiral de pensamientos, esta vez, riendo. Rukia la miró curiosa, hasta que el espíritu le mencionó el tema con el que tenía más probabilidades de subirle el ánimo:

— ¡Además, Ichigo-san va a estar muy orgulloso de usted, Rukia-sama!

Era esa la última frase que esperaba escuchar de alguien como ella. Aunque le pareció estúpido extrañarse, ya que ella conocía las profundidades de su alma y todo aquello que la hacía feliz y que la avergonzaba. Levantó la cabeza, esbozando una sincera sonrisa, el espíritu respondió el gesto y tocando su cabeza con una etérea mano, desapareció. Rukia se levantó de su sitio al cabo de una hora, convencida de que, cuando no estuviese Ichigo para reclamarle por lo extraña que se estaba comportando y por lo tonta que estaba siendo. Siempre iba a tener a Sode no Shirayuki, que en todo momento y en todo lugar, se encargaría de estar allí, guardando todos los secretos de su alma y sacándolos a relucir cuando Rukia se estuviese comportado extraña y como una tonta.


End file.
